This invention is related to reading teaching systems, particularly of the type using an audio-visual device for the simultaneous visual display and vocalization of successive words of a written work.
Most infants learn to understand the spoken language that surrounds them by the time they are two years old or so. Therefore, they possess the cognitive capability required to process language information by that time. However the ability to read written words typically is delayed several more years.
One reason for this lies with the way written works are laid out. The standard printed page employs a wordform design that places equally sized words successively and equally spaced on a flat line and all in one color; this is repeated again and again to compose each paragraph. Although certain variations do occur (proper nouns are capitalized, a space is placed between each word and two spaces follow each sentence), for the most part the visual arrangement is monotonous and relies mainly on the reader's advanced knowledge of the word meaning and of the grammar.
The environment for the succession of spoken words is much richer in information. Different words are emphasized to greater and lesser degrees by the speaker systematically varying the volume and pitch of their speech. The speed or pacing of word flow is varied so that sometimes phrases come out rapidly, as when the speaker is excited, sometimes slowly, as when tired or bored. Also, in spoken conversation prosodic variation, that is pitch or intonation, is used to signal various things such as questions or commands.
None of these audible devices that help us to understand spoken language, and, quite frankly, keep us interested, are employed in the written wordform. Each of the sources of information that is a natural part of talking and hearing is omitted from written communication except for the words themselves.
Perhaps in partial response to this, there have been developed various means for the simultaneous projection of words onto a screen or other viewing device and the vocalization of those words. A somewhat modified version of such devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,576 to Taylor. With the Taylor apparatus the printed words are projected onto a screen in conjunction with their being spoken. The spoken words are delayed somewhat to allow the visual image to be dealt with before the word is spoken. However, none of the prior art methods or devices have been able to simply and effectively convey a number of speech parameters, including volume, pitch and speed, visually in a way which is easy to understand and maintains the reader's attention.